


Simple Pleasures

by theskywasblue



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Banter, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sha Gojyo is a simple man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Pleasures

Gojyo was a simple man at heart; it took very little in life to make him happy. Food, beer, smokes, a clean pair of underwear once a week, and a warm bed; preferably with someone in it to keep him company if he got lonely.

Not that he ever did – get lonely that was – not in the sappy 'let's talk about our feelings' way anyhow. Feelings were complicated, and Gojyo hated complications.

"Until you came along, I had a perfectly ordered, uncomplicated little life ya know."

Hakkai laughed – sharp, breathless, and decidedly wild – and lifted one hand from Gojyo's chest to push the sweaty strands of his bangs out of his eyes without ever slowing down. "Uncomplicated I might believe, but…" he paused, gasping sharply as a particularly powerful tremor of pleasure made his shoulders quake. Gojyo's hands ran automatically up and down the brunet's thighs, urging him to stay relaxed and keep up the fantastic pace.

"But never ordered," Hakkai continued finally, the renewed rise and fall of his body making pleasure sing along every one of Gojyo's nerves, "Unless there's some secret method to the way you throw your dirty socks on the floor."

Gojyo let his head fall back to the pillow, a low groan catching in his throat as he bucked his hips to meet Hakkai when he came down, "Maybe there is – how do you know there's not?"

For once, Hakkai didn't seem able to come up with a witty retort; of course, reaching out and taking hold of Hakkai's long-neglected, throbbing cock where it bobbed above his stomach was probably not really giving him a fair chance.

"Seriously – you just waltz in here and mess everything up."

"My – ah – apologies Gojyo," Hakkai blinked the sweat out of his fierce green eyes and licked his lips anxiously, like he was just waiting for it; and Gojyo knew exactly how he felt. Intense heat was pooling low in his belly, building pressure to the point where it ached. "But really – you brought it on yourself."

He did, as point of fact – but it wasn't like he could have just walked away, leaving Hakkai to bleed to death in the road. No one with half a conscience could do that and still sleep at night, even though Hakkai pretty much had 'shit load of trouble' tattooed on his forehead.

There had to be something more to life than clean underwear, cheap food, cheaper booze and a nicotine buzz anyway.

"Oh Gojyo…" Hakkai moaned, dropped down one last time and seemed to shake head to toe as he clenched tight around Gojyo and spilled long ribbons of come across Gojyo's abs.

It was fucking beautiful.

"Fuck Hakkai…"Gojyo's nerves were utterly overloaded from his own orgasm as the brunet stretched out beside him, breathless and flushed, eyes heavy-lidded with pleasurable exhaustion.

"I could be mistaken – but I believe you just did," Hakkai smiled, wryly at first – always impressed with his own wit – then with a fragile sort of concern, "I'm sorry if this makes things complicated for you."

"Nah…don't worry about it," Gojyo drawled, pushing up on one elbow and raking the tangles out of his hair, "Pass me my smokes would ya?"

Hakkai chuckled, reaching to the bedside table for the pack of hi-lites and the ashtray, "Doesn't take much to keep you happy, does it?"

Gojyo shrugged, "Hey, I'm just a simple guy."

-End-


End file.
